


The Clarke Griffin Effect

by Sunburnt_Optimist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is equally gay for Lexa, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Lexa is very gay for Clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunburnt_Optimist/pseuds/Sunburnt_Optimist
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been friends forever. But when Clarke starts to fill in her teenage body, it makes things hard for Lexa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First G!P I have written so I hope it's ok. I haven't felt like writing anything in a while so this was a nice distraction. 
> 
> Will continue depending on the response.

Lexa was sitting on Clarkes bed watching the blonde burrow through her closet like a dog digging a hole. Clothes were covering almost every surface of the room and still Clarke hadn’t found the shirt she was looking for. She could barely see the royal blue bedspread beneath all the clothes. Most of her attention went to dodging every kind of fabric being carelessly tossed in her direction.

“Lexa! Why are you still sitting there? Help me look.” 

They had been friends since they were 5 and were so in tune with each other that Lexa already knew which shirt she wanted without mentioning it. It was always what she wore on a first date. Not that there had been too many dates – thankfully. It was hard enough keeping her feelings at bay without having to watch Clarke glam herself up for some guy. But they were 16, and with Clarke recently filling out her teenage body there were no shortage of suitors. 

“Like I said 10 minutes ago. It’s probably still in the bag you took to Ravens last month.” 

Clarke mumbled something that Lexa couldn’t quite hear but she did catch the subtle ‘doubtful’ that escaped her friends’ lips. At least the barrage of clothes stopped momentarily while Clarke reached up to the top of her closet for the bag and ripped it open. 

Silence filled the room, and Clarke almost looked like she was blushing as she pulled the light pink top out of the bag. Lexa chuckled and could barely hold back her smirk as Clarke walked over to the bed with an adorable pout on her face. 

“You really could have saved a lot of time if you had listened to me the first time. But look at the bright side, now you get to put everything back in your closet.”

Clarke punched her arm and lazily flopped onto the bed beside Lexa. 

“Yeah, yeah. You could have got up and stopped me you know?” 

“And where would the fun be in that? I have to get some sort of enjoyment out of watching you get ready to ditch me on a Friday night.” 

Clarke laughed, sitting up slightly so she could peel the t-shirt off her body.

Changing in front of each other had never been an issue. They had been doing it for years, and Clarke knew all about Lexa’s anatomy from a young age. Just as they both knew about each other’s sexual preferences. But it started becoming harder and harder (pun intended) for Lexa not to be affected by it when Clarke’s body started changing. Lexa was certain that every time she saw the blonde shirtless her cup size kept getting larger. This time they were dam near spilling out of her baby blue bra. Lexa only allowed herself a second to look before she felt her dick stir. 

Trying to seem like she was helping, Lexa grabbed some of Clarke’s clothes off the bed from around her to fold and place into her lap. Luckily Clarke didn’t seem notice her dilemma as she slipped on her lucky pink shirt and stepped off the bed to remove her sweatpants. 

Clarke’s ass was another thing that just kept getting better and better every time Lexa saw it. She constantly dreamed of seeing it without the last barrier of fabric. But they never crossed the threshold of removing bra’s or underwear around each other. Which was probably a good thing or Lexa would have a problem on her hands. 

Lexa never knew for sure that she was gay until that ass started making more appearances in her dreams, usually making her wake up to a sticky mess in her briefs. 

So that was another thing she had to make herself avoid looking at. She wondered if soon she would have to stop looking at the gorgeous blonde altogether. Because there wasn’t a single part of her that didn’t cause a reaction from Lexa. 

“Should I wear my black or blue jeans?” 

Lexa shook the thoughts from her mind hearing Clarke’s question. She wondered if the warmth she could feel on her cheeks were causing her to blush. 

It was an easy question, really. The blue jeans were usually the first thing she took off Clarke in her heated daydreams slash masturbation fantasies. 

“Black” 

She wasn’t going to share that image with the floppy headed douche taking Clarke out tonight. 

“OK” Clarke shrugged and rummaged through the pile of pants on the floor, bending slightly and awarding Lexa a glorious view of her backside and slight curve of her delicate lips. 

Lexa had to stop the groan from leaving her lips. She was fully hard now. There was nothing more she wanted right at this moment then to push Clarke onto the bed and slip inside of her. She wondered what her pussy felt like, smelt like, tasted like. Her dick throbbed in answer. Fuck. She had to stop having these thoughts with Clarke in the room. 

Inhaling deep slow breaths, Lexa willed her erection to go down. She didn’t want to think about what would happen if Clarke caught her in this state. But it probably wouldn’t be good. 

“Lex? Are you ok?” 

Clarke was hovering over her with a concerned look on her face. She was fully dressed now and had her bag slung over her shoulder, ready to leave. But Lexa couldn’t stand up and follow her out without her arousal becoming the elephant in the room. 

She hadn’t realised that she had a white knuckled grip on the clothes in her lap. 

“Yeah, just feeling a bit lightheaded.” 

Cool fingers slid onto Lexa’s forehead that made her almost tear through the shirt in her grip. 

“You’re burning up. Do you want me to stay? I can cancel with Finn if you need me to.” 

The thought of being left alone with Clarke in this state…

“No! I’m fine, really. I’ll probably just lay down for a while if that’s ok.”

Clarkes hand ran down the side of her face and cupped her jaw. It was times like this that really confused Lexa. When Clarke did things that crossed the friend barrier. She didn’t question it though, too afraid that Clarke would stop. 

“Of course you can. I’ll only be out for a few hours so why don’t you just stay, and we can watch a movie when I get back?”

Lexa smiled at her friend, trying not to think about her in a dark movie cinema with the Collins douche trying to make a move on her. 

“Ok, I’ll just text my mum and let her know I’m staying.” 

Just as Lexa thought Clarke was about to leave, the blonde was leaning down and pressing a slow kiss to her cheek. Well this is new, she thought. Clarke was never shy with her gestures, but not once has she felt her lips on her skin. It certainly didn’t help the problem between her legs. If anything, it made it much, much worse. 

“See you when I get back.” 

Lexa didn’t move after she heard Clarke’s bedroom door shut. She still didn’t move when she heard the front door close and the faint voices echoing from the street. It was only when she heard the car engine retreating that she released a large breath at the same time that her hands unclenched from the clothes on her lap. 

It felt strange being in Clarke’s home with no one else there. It was pretty rare that Abby was at home on a Friday night, and Jake had passed years ago. She didn’t have much time to really think about the quietness of the house as she was reminded of the steady throbbing under her shorts. 

She debated dropping her shorts and just taking care of it on Clarke’s bed. But she didn’t want to risk staining anything and having to endure that conversation with the blonde. She found a pair of clothes on the bed that she could change into and headed into the bathroom. It was becoming impossible to ignore the feeling of her hard cock rubbing against her briefs, so she stripped as fast as humanly possible. 

It was lucky that no one else was home to hear the half sigh, half moan that broke from her lips when her dick was finally free from its confines. She wasn’t surprised by the amount of precum already threating to snap from her tip. 

As soon as Lexa spread the sticky cum down her shaft, she knew this was going to be quick. Before she let herself get started though, she took her shirt and bra off and went to put them in with Clarke’s dirty clothes. A lot of their clothes had ended up at each other’s houses over the years, but neither minded.   
Something red in the basket caught Lexa’s attention right after she let her shirt drop into the hamper. Curious, she moved the shirt aside moaned at the sight of the rose coloured panties sitting amongst the other clothes. Immediately she grabbed a hold of her cock and started pumping it erratically. She had seen Clarke in plenty of underwear over the years, but never these. 

She is 100% certain that they would be ingrained into her memory if she had seen them before. Her knees buckled and she had to rest her left arm against the wall as she pictured the red material pulled snugly over Clarke’s ass. They looked as soft as her porcelain skin. 

Without really thinking about it, Lexa reached down with her free hand to grab the offending panties. Her other hand didn’t falter at all around her impossibly hard dick. 

She knew this was wrong on so many levels, but she was a woman possessed. Carefully, she turned the panties inside out so she could see where it had touched Clarke’s skin. They almost felt stiff in the middle where her pussy would rest against it. Curious, Lexa brought them closer to her face to assess the strangely textured fabric. 

She ran her thumb along a white strip down the middle that was much harder than the silky fabric. Realisation dawned on her that the white strip came directly from Clarke’s pussy onto the fabric in her hand. She felt her balls tighten before she was cumming all over the bathroom sink. Pumping her dick so fast that she could feel her balls slapping against her hand. A moan ripped from her throat so forcefully that she didn’t hear the front door of the house open. 

It wasn’t until the last smalls spurts of cum tapered off that she heard Clarke’s bedroom door open. 

“Lexa?” 

Shit. Fuck. Shit. There was cum all over the sink and the floor. Why is she home so early? 

“I’m just about to get in the shower.” Lexa called out in a half shout. “Is everything ok? Did you forget something?” 

Her life would be officially over if Clarke decided to walk into the bathroom right now. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she heard Clarke turn her bedroom TV on. 

“No. Finn just forgot to mention to me that we weren’t actually going to see a movie. We only got to the park down the road before he stopped and tried to make a move on me.” 

Lexa exhaled, even though she was mortified, she was also glad that Clarke came home early if it got her away from her date. 

“Sorry to hear that. I know you were excited to go. I’ll shower quickly and be straight out.” 

“It’s ok, I’d rather be here with you anyway.” 

Lexa didn’t know what to say to that comment, so instead of replying she turned the shower on to create noise while she quickly cleaned up the mess she had made. She also made sure to return the panties to the hamper, not so secretly hoping to see them again one day. 

It was going to be impossible to carry on like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirsty Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos! Since the first chapter had such a good reaction, here is the second.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to see please feel free to send me a message.

It was a pretty rare opportunity these days for Clarke to wake up next to her best friend. Over the past year it had been like pulling teeth trying to get Lexa to stay the night. It hurt her, but she would never admit it. Especially because they had been known to be almost glued to each other’s sides on the weekends since they were old enough to start sleeping over. 

So she took advantage of every second the warm body was pressed against her chest. Her left arm tightened around Lexa’s waist while her right hand ran through soft brown curls on the top of her head. She can’t exactly pinpoint the moment she fell in love with her best friend. She had always loved her, but can’t recall when her feeling started developing into something deeper. 

Lexa was gorgeous in every single way. So naturally breathtaking that she could look amazing without even trying. It helped that she was also the kindest person Clarke had ever met. Like helping old people cross the road kind. Even her mother makes comments about how she should be more like Lexa. 

She rolls her eyes thinking about how Lexa has Abby wrapped around her little finger. Although in this case the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Clarke would do anything for Lexa, just as she knows Lexa would for her. 

A small groan leaves Lexa’s throat that made Clarke think she is a few moments from waking up. But she frowns once Lexa shuffles further back into her and returns to her steady breathing. Luckily this was her favourite place to be or she would be getting restless. But she could look at the sharp lines of Lexa’s face all day and never get bored. Her tanned skin. Deliciously plump lips. Model like cheekbones. 

It’s no wonder that all of her previous dates turned out to be utter disappointments. None of them were Lexa. She never wanted to feel someone’s lips against hers as desperately as she did with her best friend. Everything else just felt wrong. But despite Lexa being attracted to girls, she had never given Clarke any indication that she wanted to be more than friends. And Lexa meant way too much to her to risk what they have because she wanted more. 

Another groan snapped Clarke out of her daydream. Deeper than the one she heard just a few minutes beforehand. But this time another followed straight after. Along with a short jolt of Lexa’s hips. Clarke curiously tried to get a look at Lexa’s face, wondering if she was having a nightmare. The Brunettes brow was creased, and her mouth slightly open. 

She didn’t seem to be having a bad dream, but Clarke didn’t know what else would cause that kind of reaction. 

Lexa’s hips once again moved sharply, and Clarke could have sworn that Lexa was making small circular motions every so. What the hell was she doing?

Her gaze dropped and that’s when she noticed the tent in the sheets right where Lexa’s groin would be. She let out a small groan of her own at the discovery. 

Clarke never cared about Lexa’s anatomy. To her she was always just her best friend no matter what was between her legs. Growing up, Lexa had always kept it a secret from everyone, but it was difficult to do so at such a young age with someone so close. Whenever they went swimming in the Griffin’s pool as kids, they ended up being shoved in the shower together and told to bath quickly before dinner. 

She still remembers the first time she found out. Lexa was so tiny, and so embarrassed that it makes Clarke’s heart clench in her chest thinking about it now. Her little hands trying to cover every part of herself. It was only later on that she found out Abby had spoken to Lexa’s mother Indra and assured her that Clarke wouldn’t react badly. It only took a few weeks for Lexa to come around. 

But she hadn’t seen her naked since before they were 10. And she knew that both of their bodies have changed a great deal since then. It certainly piqued her interest every time she spotted Lexa’s bulge. She wondered how big it was. If it was soft. Whenever the idea of sex crossed her mind, she would always imagine that it was Lexa between her legs, slowly pushing into her. 

Clarke knew she was getting wet now. The first time she felt the sticky substance between her legs she was concerned, not knowing what it meant. It was only as she started to get older and remembered what sort of situations created that reaction that she realised what it was. And nine times out of ten it was always because of Lexa. 

At least she knew Lexa was a deep sleeper. So, she could perve and let her mind wander without the fear of being sprung. That is what helped spur her into kicking the blankets slowly down both of their legs. She kept an eye on Lexa just to make sure, but the brunette seemed to be really enjoying her dream. Clarke had dreams like that every now and again. She swears that she almost had an orgasm during a particularly provocative dream where Lexa was sucking on her nipples. But since she has never really known how to touch herself, she doesn’t really know if it was true or not. 

Every time she thinks she might try letting her hand slip between her legs she has an irrational fear that someone is going to burst through the doors and catch her. It’s ridiculous, and she knows it too. After this morning though, she is seriously going to reconsider conquering her fears. 

She lets the blanket pool around both of their ankles before she balances herself on her forearm to get a good peak at the bulge. She finds it incredible how far the cotton boxers are poking out from between Lexa’s legs. Obviously she isn’t small then. 

Clarke notices a small damp patch near the waistband of the boxes and has to pull back the hand she had been subconsciously drifting further down their bodies. Surely Lexa would wake up if she touched it, right?

She could barely think of anything else though. Her mind plagued with the thoughts of what her best friends dick would look like. Sure, she had seen pictures in health class at school so knew what to expect. But knowing it was Lexa’s, and that Lexa was currently aroused made it all the more tempting to peel back the waistband and take a peek. 

Clarke pulled back for a minute and seriously contemplated what she wanted to do. There was no going back from this if she did it. Part of her was worried that Lexa would find out and think she was a total creep. Then she definitely wouldn’t sleep over ever again. But her curiosity won out at a powerful thrust of Lexa’s hips and a small whimper from her throat. 

She wished she could make Lexa feel like that. And she wished Lexa would make her feel like that. 

Clarke was careful not to touch any other part of Lexa’s skin as her hand made its way back down to the brunette’s crotch. She took note of every single breath Lexa took, trying to detect any changes that might indicate her waking up. But apart from the obvious results of her dream, nothing else happened. 

Biting her bottom lip, Clarke ghosted her fingers over the top of the waistband on the soft grey boxers. She took a very deep breath and as slowly, and as carefully as she could, lifted the elastic off Lexa’s hips. 

A deep throb in her core was the initial reaction at seeing the shiny swollen head of Lexa’s dick. She tried to keep her erratic breathing under control so she didn’t wake her friend, but it was a challenge she was losing. As soon as the air hit Lexa’s sensitive skin, it caused her hips to push forward and knock the hard cock against Clarke’s fingers. 

Clarke was so startled that she almost lost her grip on Lexa’s pants. That definitely would have woken her up. She closed her eyes momentarily to try and get her bearings back. But the memory from a second ago of the incredibly soft skin and warm skin of Lexa’s dick against her fingers had her clenching her legs together. 

Lexa’s breathing seemed to be picking up just as much as Clarke’s after the brush. It must have felt good to feel something touching it. 

Clarke has never been particularly brave. But all she could think of was the incredible want to make the girl she loves feel pleasure. So she rested the waistband on the top of her wrist and lightly dragged her fingers across the hard flesh. Lexa moaned in response but was still very much asleep. Confident that she wasn’t going to wake her up, Clarke gripped her shaft lightly and started running her hand up and down Lexa’s hardness. 

She went from base to tip, noting that she caused the strongest reactions from Lexa when she touched the tip. Curiosity also had her lowering her hand a bit lower to softly caress Lexa’s balls. She wasn’t sure how long it took for a penis to orgasm, but from the increasing change in Lexa’s demeanour she guessed it wouldn’t take too much longer. 

Picking up her motions slightly, Clarke could feel that she was absolutely soaked between her legs. And every time she clenched her legs together she moaned as her lips closed in on her clit. She was too aroused to think about how weird this looked. And she could only imagine what Lexa would say if she knew what was happening while she was sleeping. 

A deep moan and wetness on her hand brought her eyes back to the apex of Lexa’s thighs where a sticky white fluid was shooting out from the tip. Obviously she hadn’t thought this through because it was going everywhere. Luckily not on the blanket or the sheets, but Lexa was covered in it. 

When it finally seemed to be tapering off, she tucked Lexa’s now soft dick back into her pants and carefully slid into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. She wiped the cum off everything she could but swore when some of it wouldn’t come off. Hopefully Lexa was just going to think she made a mess of herself. But part of her felt guilty knowing that Lexa would be embarrassed about that. 

The alternative of telling Lexa she jacked her off while she slept wasn’t any more appealing though. 

After she had cleaned Lexa up and washed the cum off her hands, she slipped back into bed and pulled the blanket over them again. She could barely believe what she just did. Part of her felt really guilty that Lexa was asleep for her first sexual interaction. But her horny ass couldn’t help itself. She really had to talk to Lexa about her feelings though. She couldn’t let it go on like this anymore. 

Looking down at the Lexa’s sleeping form, she winced when she noticed a cum stain on Lexa’s shirt. But the feeling of dread was soon replaced by the thrumming between her legs again. She had just touched a dick for the first time. Lexa’s dick. 

It had felt big in her hand. And she was already wondering when she might be able to touch it again. Without putting much thought into it, Clarke slipped her hand down her body. Stopping at her chest to pinch her sensitive nipples and sliding her fingers down her stomach. When she finally dipped into her own pyjamas she gasped at the wetness she found. 

Never in her life has she been this wet before. She could feel it coating every crevice and surface of her pussy. As she ran her fingers through herself, she tried to remember what part of her was feeling good when she was clenching her legs with her hand around Lexa’s cock. 

She quickly took in the sleeping form of Lexa beside her, who seemed to be in an even deeper sleep then before. Clenching her legs again, she bit onto her free hand to mask the sound that escaped her mouth. 

Clarke experimentally ran her slippery fingers up to where the pleasure seemed to be the strongest and actually bit into her hand when she touched her swollen clit. She touched this part of herself before, and it felt good but never like this. Her clit was much smaller the last time and she wasn’t wet.

But this time it felt absolutely incredible and took every bit of air out of her lungs as she swirled her fingers around it. Her whole body felt hot as she started rubbing faster, not believing that she could feel this good. Did Lexa feel this good when Clarke was stroking her?

Clarke started rubbing harder and looked over to the sleeping form of her best friend, imagining it was Lexa’s fingers between her legs. Her orgasm snuck up on her and it took every bit of strength she had not to howl her pleasure into the room. Her knees bucked and pushed her ass and lower back off the bed as her head slammed into the pillows below her head. 

She rubbed her clit for as long as she could before it got too sensitive and she had to stop. Her body collapsed back onto the bed in a heap. Letting all of the air she silently screamed out back into her lungs. It had only been a few moments before her eyes started feeling heavy again. But shuffling beside her had her eyes opening and looking next to her. 

Next to her where Lexa was now very much awake and gawking at her.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Lexa wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Thanks for all of your comments (of all kinds) and Kudos. I have added an additional tag to this for those who were concerned with the content in the last chapter. It's pretty simple though, if you don't like it, don't read it! 
> 
> I wanted to get this posted before I went to bed so I didn't have a chance to re read/ edit. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa isn’t sure if she will ever see a sexier sight in her whole life. When she had finally decided to bite the bullet and agree to sleep over Clarke’s house, the last thing she was expecting was to wake up to this. 

She was just drifting back into consciousness but hadn’t opened her eyes yet when she felt the bed shaking next to her. Confused as to what was happening, she drowsily opened one eye to keep out the harsh light when she saw it. And it was enough for both of her eyes to shoot open. Sunlight be damned. 

Clarke had her hand down her pants and was very clearly getting herself off. Lexa barely had a few seconds to fully take in the scene before Clarke tensed up and brought herself to orgasm. The reaction was almost immediate when Lexa felt her dick already at half-mast. 

She didn’t have time to think about her next actions as Clarke’s body slumped back down onto the bed and shocked blue eyes found her own a moment later. 

“Lex. Fuck.” Clarke squealed, grabbing the pillow behind her head and covering her face with it. 

Lexa was too shocked to react properly. Frozen into place and still trying to piece together what had happened. She didn’t want to make Clarke any more embarrassed then she already was. Which reminded her of the problem between her own legs. She reached down to cover herself properly when she noticed stains on her shirt and pants. 

What the hell! Did she cum in her sleep again? Shit. This was what she had always tried to avoid by turning down Clarke’s offers to sleep over. 

Her freak out about her own situation was put on hold when she heard Clarke sobbing under the pillow. 

“Clarke?” 

Lexa reached over to put her hand on Clarke’s forearm. 

“I’m so sorry Lexa. I don’t know what came over me. It’s ok if you never want to speak to me again.” 

Lexa was confused by Clarke’s reaction. Sure, she had caught her getting herself off. But they had been friends for so long that Clarke was being a tad dramatic. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. God knows I can’t be judgemental at this stage in my life. Plus… It was kind of hot.” 

She could barely believe the words that had come out of her mouth. Did she really just admit that to Clarke? 

Clarke pulled the pillow away from her face but still wouldn’t look Lexa in the eye. When she shakily started speaking again. 

“You have every reason to hate me right now. You’re my best friend and I..” 

Lexa waited for Clarke to continue her sentence, she swore that it would have been almost a full minute before she spoke up again. 

“I’m going to tell you something Lex and I’d really appreciate if you let me finish before you say anything. But I promise when I’m done you can leave if you want. Or swear at me, whatever you need.” 

Lexa could tell Clarke was feeling incredibly vulnerable, so instead of making a joke like she usually would, she just nodded. 

Clarke exhaled loudly a few times before she finally sat up on the bed and faced Lexa. She couldn’t explain how she was feeling right now. Turned on by what happened. Terrified and curious of what Clarke was about to say. 

“I love you, Lexa.” 

Lexa was confused, Clarke often told her that she loved her. 

“I love you too Clarke.” Lexa replied, searching Clarke’s face for something more. 

Clarke exhaled another shaky breath, wringing her fingers together. Something she always did when she was nervous.

“No Lex. I’m in love with you.” 

Lexa was physically shaking. Did Clarke really just admit to being in love with her? This had to be some kind of joke. She knew that she was in love with Clarke, but never in her wildest dreams did she think the feelings would ever be reciprocated. 

“How long?” 

Now Lexa was on the verge of crying too.

“As long as I can remember.” Clarke almost whispered, looking into Lexa’s eyes and trying to wipe tears out of her own. 

“Clarke..” Lexa shook her head, not knowing how else to react. But she immediately regretted her reaction when she saw the look on Clarke’s face. She had obviously taken it as a rejection. 

Clarke pushed herself up on her hands to get up when Lexa placed her hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m in love with you too Clarke. I never told you because I thought I was always just a friend to you. Please don’t go.” 

When Clarke made no other moves to get up, Lexa caressed the side of her face and wiped away her tears with her thumbs.

Clarke let out a wet laugh, resting her hands on top of Lexa’s. Lexa wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now. So, she started leaning in, waiting for any indication that Clarke didn’t want it. She had only kissed one other girl before, but she knew it was going to have nothing on kissing Clarke.   
Clarke didn’t pull away, but just before their lips were about to finally touch, she breathed out a small “wait”. 

Lexa, ever the gentlewoman pulled back to let Clarke continue. She kept her hands on the blondes face and ran her thumbs over the sides of her cheeks. 

“I have something else to tell you before this goes any further. I want you to know everything before you make the decision.” 

Lexa inclined her head, letting Clarke know she was listening. 

“Well, you see. There was a reason I couldn’t keep my hands to myself this morning. I’m ashamed of it and still don’t know why I did it. But I couldn’t help myself.”

Clarke was visibly blushing now and had gone back to avoiding eye contact.

“Ok?” Lexa gently encouraged.

“I kind of touched you while you were sleeping.” 

Clarke was biting into her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. 

“You know I’ve never minded you cuddling me Clarke. If we’re being honest now I have always loved it.” 

“No..Not like that. Shit.” 

Clarke shook her head and pulled Lexa’s hands from her face so she could hold them. 

“You were moving around a lot this morning and I noticed that you were, you know…Hard.” 

Lexa gulped, confirming her earlier worries. 

“I had never seen a penis before. So I took a peak at it.”

Lexa felt her face turn incredibly hot. She wasn’t mad but knowing Clarke had seen her was kind of embarrassing. Part of her was thankful she wasn’t awake for that. 

“Then you kind of thrusted up onto my hand, and you seemed to like it. So, I touched you.” 

She could feel herself getting hard all over again now. Thinking about Clarke’s hand around her dick. Her breathing was picking up but she was trying her best not to let it show. 

“I kept going until you eventually came and it sort of went everywhere.”

Clarke was covering her face with her hands now. Looking like she was going to start crying all over again. Her next words were mumbled from beneath her hands.

“I’m such a creep and I’m really sorry for touching you without your permission. If you want, I’ll go so you can be by yourself for a little while.” 

Lexa didn’t respond straight away. Too caught up in the arousing visual of Clarke jacking her off. 

“Clarke. Look at me.” 

Blue eyes were indeed swarming with tears when she finally saw them again. 

“It’s ok. If it were anyone else I have to admit that I’d be a bit freaked out. But I know you Clarke. I guess a part of me is glad that you were turned on by it so much. I’ve always been worried that girls wouldn’t accept the real me.” Lexa frowned before trying to lighten the mood.

“The only thing I’m really disappointed about was that I was asleep for the whole thing.” She pouted playfully which caused Clarke to laugh. Lexa loved her laugh so it just fuelled the fire in her belly to want to kiss Clarke even more. 

“I do forgive you though. So… Are there any other confessions you’d like to make before I kiss you?” 

Lexa’s right hand returned to the side of Clarke’s face while her left was stroking the back of the blondes hand. 

Clarke shook her head and laughed, grabbing Lexa’s upper arm and pulling her close. The first brush of their eager lips was electric and incredibly soft all at the same time. She had imagined daily what it would be like to kiss Clarke. The reality was so, so much better than her dreams. Nothing else in the world existed at this moment apart from the two of them. 

The blonde’s lips tasted like nothing Lexa could explain. But it was addicting, almost fresh. Her new favourite flavour. They kissed for what felt like a minte but had well and truly been several. Neither of them were interested in rushing straight into the kiss, wanting to pour their love into it first.

But soon enough eager hands were pulling bodies closer so they were flush against each other. Feeling Clarke’s chest up against hers sent Lexa into overdrive and gave her the courage to dip her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. 

Clarke moaned at the first small swirl of their soft tongues and surprised Lexa when more of the blondes tongue was being shoved into her mouth. She could feel her dick stirring alive in her pants again but didn’t worry too much about. She was almost certain that Clarke wouldn’t think it was a bad thing after her confession. God. What she wouldn’t give to feel Clarke’s hand wrap around her and tug. 

It was Lexa’s turn to moan now which was quickly followed up by another one from Clarke. She couldn’t even recall the moment that Clarke pushed her back on the bed. But that is how she found herself now. Underneath a panting, moaning blonde with a mouth breathing life into every part of her body. 

Clarke broke the kiss to pull back and look into Lexa’s eyes, holding the bottom of her shirt in a silent plea. Lexa nodded her consent eagerly and lifted her arms to assist. She never wore a bra to bed, so her bare chest was now exposed to Clarke’s hungry gaze. 

Soft thumbs soon found the Lexa’s peaked nipples and grazed against them. The feeling sent jolts of pleasure straight to Lexa’s cock. If Clarke kept going like she was, Lexa was sure she would cum in her pants. 

She so badly wanted to see Clarke’s tits now that she started to paw at Clarke’s shirt. Thankfully the blonde didn’t make her wait. 

The moment Lexa’s vision was assaulted by large, creamy breasts with the softest shade of pink nipples she had ever seen, Lexa had to reach down and squeeze the base of her cock to stop herself from cumming. Even though the orgasm was delayed, she didn’t manage to hold back the loud moan that ripped from her throat.

Clarke’s almost black eyes followed Lexa’s hand before she reached down to move it. 

“Do you want me to make you feel good baby?” 

Lexa was seriously going to have a case of blue balls if she didn’t cum in the next couple of minutes. She was thankful that Abby wasn’t home to hear the string of moans coming from her mouth.

She could barely form words to respond to Clarke, so she whined nodded desperately. 

Clarke wasted no time fishing Lexa’s dick from her pants. Lexa was so turned on now that it was almost painful. She needed to cum right now. Luckily for her she was already on the brink before. But after feeling the warm, soft hand wrap around her shaft she was surprised that she didn’t cum straight away.

“Oh Fuck. Clarke!” 

Clarke straddled Lexa’s thighs so she could get a good hard grip on Lexa’s cock as well as award her the best sight of the glorious tits she had been aching to see since they started making an appearance. Lexa could have died completely happy in this moment. Spread almost naked on Clarke’s bed while the blonde gripped her dick and tugged it like it was her life mission. Her arm moving so fast that it was causing her breasts to bounce. 

She would have been proud of herself that she was lasting this long if she could have thought of anything other than what was happening in front of her. 

Clarke must have noticed that a lot of Lexa’s attention was focused on her tits, so she reached for Lexa’s hand and brought it up to her left breast. Feeling the heavy globe in her hand and the hard nipple poking against her palm was what caused her to finally erupt. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head so she didn’t get to see Clarke finishing her up. But the blonde kept tugging on her dick until she felt the last week spurts of cum leave her. 

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered with all the strength she had left. Clarke had literally pumped the rest of it out of her. She didn’t cum as much as she usually does. But that was probably because she had already cum once this morning without knowing. But regardless, it was the most intense orgasm she has ever had. 

She felt the warmth of Clarke’s skin slide up against her.

“Was that ok?” Clarke asked almost insecurely. 

“It was amazing Clarke. You made me feel so fucking good.” 

Lexa felt boneless, but the feeling of Clarke’s hard nipples rubbing against the skin on her side reminded her that she had yet to make Clarke feel good. 

“Do you want…Can I touch you?” Lexa asked carefully.

Clarke stilled and blushed hard.

“Oh, um. If you want to. But just so you know, I’ve only had one orgasm before. And you sort of witnessed it this morning. So I’m not really sure what I like, and I’ve never, you know…Gone inside.” 

Lexa guided Clarke’s face to hers and kissed her softly. 

“Let’s figure out what you like together.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa reciprocates and some fluff is thrown in too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge chapter but I still wanted to get something out for you guys! I hope you enjoy.

Clarke could hardly concentrate on anything but the deep throbbing between her legs. It had barely been 20 minutes since she made herself cum for the first time and she was ready for more. Her panties were sticking to her pussy with how drenched she was. 

This was it. She was about to have her first sexual experience with another person. Have someone else touch her most intimate place. She couldn’t think of one person on earth that she would rather discover herself with then Lexa.

Lexa. Who was gazing at her with soft green eyes like she was witnessing a natural wonder. Like she was everything. 

The brunette leaned in slowly to connect their lips in a soft kiss similar to their first. Their lips dragging slowly and sensually together, getting a feel of each dip and curve, swallowing every breath. She could kiss Lexa like this for hours and probably would have if it weren’t for that persistent throbbing. 

“Lex?” Clarke managed to break away from the kiss to ask.

“mm?” Lexa hummed.

But Lexa wasn’t letting up on her kisses. If anything, they started increasing in frequency. Who was Clarke to deny the girl she loved of what she wanted though? There are other ways of getting your thoughts across without words. 

Clarke took hold of Lexa’s right hand that was cupping the back of her neck and slowly dragged it down her body. Even though she was the one directing the hand, every drag of Lexa’s fingers down her body set her aflame. It was only when both of their hands finally reached Clarke’s waistband that Lexa relented on her kisses. 

“Do you want me to stick to rubbing your clit or can I finger you?” 

Clarke moaned at those words coming out of Lexa’s mouth. Words she never knew she needed to hear until now. She felt herself clench in response. 

“How about you start with my clit and then we can try with one finger?” 

Lexa nodded excitedly, peppering kisses to the side of Clarke’s neck as her hand finally pushed underneath her waistband. Her fingers found Clarke’s stiff clit straight away. Not wasting any time on teasing, probably realising how wet she already was.

They both moaned in response to the first swipe of Lexa’s fingers. Clarke also didn’t miss the quick jolt of Lexa’s hips on her side. 

“You’re so fucking wet.” Lexa panted just behind her ear before sucking on her lobe. 

“uhh. Le..” 

Lexa’s fingers started moving quickly in no particular direction, and Clarke was loving every second of it. She knew Lexa had never been with anyone, but she was seriously wondering how the brunette knew what to do. Her clit was pulsing and turning her into an absolute mess. She had no control over her body with what Lexa was doing to her. 

It was different to when Clarke touched herself. She wasn’t really sure what she was doing. Every time something felt good she did it again until she eventually came. But Lexa was tuning her body like an instrument she’s been playing her whole life. 

She thanked the heavens that her mum wasn’t home or she’d know exactly what Lexa was doing to her pussy. 

“Fu..Fuck. Lex…Oh my god.” 

Clarke wrapped her hand around Lexa’s shoulders to try and ground herself. She wanted to kiss the brunette but she was incredibly focused on what she was doing. Watching her hand moving under Clarke’s pants and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. 

She was already starting to feel the effects of her orgasm approaching. Her hips thrusting up into Lexa’s hand like a woman possessed. Her hands clenching around Lexa’s shoulder. Her pussy feeling like it was storing every nerve in her body and ready to explode. But she didn’t particularly want to cum this way the first time. She wanted to know what Lexa’s fingers felt like inside her. 

It was almost impossible to voice her concerns to Lexa. The brunette could obviously sense that Clarke was close to orgasm too and started moving her talented fingers in a frenzied movement against her clit. So, when she tried to open her mouth to ask Lexa to wait, all that came out was a roaring moan. 

She knew that she didn’t have the ability to form words right now, and she was seconds away from a glorious orgasm. An orgasm that she no longer had the strength to avoid as soon as she heard the whispered “cum for me” against her ear. 

Hopefully the neighbours weren’t home. Because the explosion of pleasure that burst free from Clarke’s pussy was equally voiced from her mouth. The feeling was so good that she could barely be disappointed that Lexa’s fingers weren’t inside her when it happened. There’s always time for that later. 

She was so delirious from her high that she barely felt the light kisses being placed on her upper chest and the hand being removed from her pants when she was too sensitive to take any more. 

“I love you” 

Ok, so she wasn’t too delirious not to hear that and feel the answering clench in her chest. 

“Fuck. I love you too Lex.”

Clarke used every bit of energy she had left to pull Lexa down for a quick kiss. 

“That was incredible. 100 times better than the first one. Can you see any smoke? Because I swear I’m on fire.” Clarke pat her hands over her body and smirked against Lexa’s lips. She was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

“Dork. I’m glad I could make you feel good though.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you know what to do?” 

Lexa turned bright red at the question and bashfully looked down at the blanket under their bodies.

“I um. Please don’t judge me. But I am a hormonal teenager that was secretly in love with her incredibly sexy best friend. So, I kind of watched porn whenever I felt the need to, you know.” 

Clarke smirked, way too amused by Lexa’s embarrassment. 

“And how often did you feel the need to, you know?”

She doesn’t think Lexa could get any redder if she painted her. 

“A lot. But that doesn’t mean that I watch porn all of the time. I have a pretty creative imagination when it comes to that.” 

“Oh yeah? And would these fantasies happen to include me?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and almost growled at her.

“You know they all do, Clarke.” 

Clarke laughed and pushed Lexa down so she could roll on top of her. Lexa’s arms immediately came up to wrap around her back. She wasn’t bothered that she was half naked and that Lexa was fully naked. It was soothing to feel their skin connect. 

“I actually expected you to be hard again after that.” 

Lexa chucked and wrapped her arms tighter around Clarke.

“Well if someone hadn’t gotten handsy while I was asleep and drained my balls then maybe it wouldn’t be asleep right now.” 

Clarke beamed at Lexa and reached down to drag her fingers against her soft cock. 

“Oh well. We have plenty of time to try other things later.”

Lexa gulped nervously but her eyes darkened, giving away her eagerness.

“O..Other things?” 

Clarke licked her lips and nodded her head. 

“Next time I want to cum with your fingers in me. I’m not ready yet, but I’d like to work up to one day having you inside me. I would like to suck your dick some time soon too.”

Lexa moaned and dug her fingers into Clarke’s back, causing the blonde to hiss lightly. 

“You have no idea how many of my fantasies involved your mouth wrapped around me. So please don’t expect me to last very long when it finally happens” 

Clarke left a light kiss on the brunette’s cheek before tracing her thumb along her sculpted jaw. 

“Probably about as long as it took me when you touched my clit. So… Is there anything else you’d like to do in future? I think it would be better to get it out in the open now so we know what our expectations are.” 

Lexa closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she finally opened them again.

“Apart from being inside you eventually, I would love to eat you out. Taste you.” 

Images of Lexa’s mouth hovering over her core flooded her mind. She would almost consider asking Lexa to finger her right now if her clit wasn’t feeling a tad overstimulated. 

“God Lex. I’d like that too. I know you can’t stay tonight because of that dinner at your grandparents, but how about next weekend?” 

“Yes, but on one condition.” 

Clarke was nervous, she didn’t expect anything more than a yes of some kind. But this was Lexa, the love of her life. She could trust her.

“Ok?” 

“I know we sort of missed a huge step by going straight into the I love you’s and the inappropriate touching. But I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, and even more so after today. It always made me so jealous when you went out on dates, and I’m sick of sharing you. Those guys..”

Clarke was enamoured by Lexa’s nervous speech but knew the girl was having problems getting the point across. She gently put her fingers to the brunette’s lips to stop her rambling. 

“Lex. It’s just me, don’t be nervous. What do you want to ask?” 

Clarke pulled her hand back after the large exhale from Lexa’s mouth.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Clarke was surprised by Lexa’s nervousness. Like she would ever say anything but yes to that. Especially after what they just did, and their earlier confessions. 

“Of coarse I will Lex. I would love to. But do you think we could keep it from our parents for a while? I know if I tell mum we are dating she will feel less comfortable with the two of us in the house alone.” 

Lexa beamed and nodded at her new girlfriend. “That’s probably a good idea. My girlfriend is the smartest person I know.” 

“Say that again.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully. “You’re the smartest person I know Clarke.” 

Clarke leaned down, close enough to kiss her but not meeting their lips yet. 

“Not that part.”

Lexa smiled, earning a light bite on her bottom lip from Clarke. 

“My girlfriend.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a bit of fun before school starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay everyone! Work has been a bit ridiculous. 
> 
> This is probably the longest chapter so far, and I think you guys are going to like it ;)

Dinner with her parents and grandparents on the Saturday night was a long and gruelling event. Especially when all she wanted was to be at her girlfriend’s house sharing kisses and being as close to her as humanly possible. She did love her grandma and grandad, but it was hard listening to them talk about the vegetables they were growing when she couldn’t get Clarke out of her mind. 

It was hard enough not thinking about the blonde at the best of times. But now that she was her girlfriend and Lexa had made her cum this morning it was practically impossible to think about anything else. Thankfully her family didn’t seem to notice anything too unusual about her ridiculous smiles. Probably just assuming she was really getting into the conversation about the difference between home grown tomatoes and the store bought. 

Her family always frowned upon using her phone when they were doing something together, so her hands were itching to text Clarke. She started feeling borderline insane towards the end of the night every time she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, wondering if it was Clarke but not being able to check. 

It wasn’t until they were saying their goodbyes to Lexa’s grandparent’s and heading back home that the excitement was coming back to her. 10 more minutes and she would be back at her house, finally able to text Clarke again. The longest 10 minutes of her life because her parent’s wouldn’t shut up about planting their own garden. She would have just pulled out her phone then if it wasn’t dark and easily noticeable. 

When they finally got home Lexa casually brushed off her dads offer to watch a movie with them, saying that her and Clarke stayed up late the previous night and she was ready for bed. She didn’t even make it upstairs to her bedroom before pulling her phone out of her pocket. 

6:23PM [Clarke] – I wish it was Monday already so I could kiss you again. 

6:25PM [Clarke] – I know we said we weren’t telling our parents, but what about our friends? If we aren’t telling them we definitely need to find somewhere to kiss. 

6:26PM [Clarke] – Scratch that. Even if we don’t tell them we need to find somewhere. I don’t want anyone seeing my tongue in your mouth. 

6:41PM [Clarke] – Lexaaaa. I miss you. It sucks that Sundays are mum’s bonding days. I can’t wait until Monday to see you!

Lexa laughed but internally swooned at all of Clarke’s messages. Clarke was hers now. No more silent competitions with the boys at their schools. She was Clarke’s and Clarke hers. 

9:39PM [Lexa] – Sorry I just got home now. I know what you mean about tomorrow though. I couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you the whole time. Although I might have the perfect solution for our school hideout spot.

9:40PM [Clarke] – FINALLY! I was wondering if you were ever getting home. Your grandparents must be the only old people to stay up past 7:30. 

9:40PM [Clarke] – And what’s this about or secret hide out spot? 

She wasn’t expecting Clarke to reply so fast. Usually the girl took ages to reply.

9:41PM [Lexa] – Waiting by the phone were you? ;) I was expecting the usual half business day for a response. 

9:42PM [Clarke] – ha, ha. I was actually getting ready for bed since someone wore me out this morning. Now spill!

Lexa, wanting to get back at Clarke for taking forever to reply started her before bed routine. It wasn’t until she had finished brushing her hair and slipped on her pyjamas that she received another text from Clarke.

9:48PM [Clarke] – LEXA! If you don’t reply then I’m not letting you see my boobs again for a month. 

Shit. Clarke really knew how to play it. She had tried to share her focus equally on all parts of Clarke this morning but her girlfriend must have noticed the longer gazes at her chest. But who could blame her? Clarke’s boobs were godly. She pulled back the covers and got into bed before replying. 

9:49PM [Lexa] – Fine, fine. It’s supposed to be a secret, but all of the school leaders are given a key to a private bathroom next to the art rooms. They are ridiculously clean and have showers and everything. 

9:51PM [Clarke] – Are you kidding me! This whole time you have let me use the disgusting sorry excuses for bathrooms at school while you had nice ones! No wonder you always sneak off to pee before lunch ends. 

9:52PM [Lexa] – To be fair babe, I would get in a lot of trouble for letting you in there. But I’m willing to risk it to have some alone time with you. Since there are only 4 of us that have keys it’s a very rare chance that someone else will come in at the same time. 

9:53 [Clarke] – I’ll let you off this time because you called me babe. Which is incredibly hot btw. But don’t expect me to not start asking for that key now. 

Lexa sighed. She knew Clarke well enough now that she wouldn’t have expected anything different. 

9:53 [Lexa] – I know babe (eyeroll emoji). I’m heading to bed now because you’re not the only one who was worn out this morning. 

9:55 [Clarke] – Ok Lex, I’ll text you in the morning. Sweet dreams, I love you. 

She could barely contain the smile that broke out at those 3 words. 

9:56 [Lexa] – Goodnight Clarke. I love you too.

\--------------------

Sunday was probably the longest day of Lexa’s entire life, despite her and Clarke texting almost every chance they got. So, when Monday finally rolled around Lexa got ready for school faster than she ever had before. She received a few strange looks from her mum, who was used to dealing with a hormonal teenager in the mornings. 

Her father was sceptical too and didn’t look like he believed her when she said she had to go in early to work on a group project. They probably only drove her to school early because she was a good kid that never caused trouble. But she still wouldn’t put it past them to call the school office later today to make sure she was still there.

The school was pretty much deserted when she got there. Only a few kids who’s parent’s probably have work early were there.

7:30 [Lexa] – I’m here babe. I’ll meet you out the front?

She couldn’t think of a time she was ever more excited to come to school. Not that she normally minded school. But knowing she was so close to kissing Clarke again was making her crazy. 

7:31 [Clarke] – Just around the corner, I’ll see you soon! Xx

Every single car that drove past the school after that message had Lexa’s undivided attention until she finally saw the familiar white range rover pull up out the front. It took every ounce of restraint not to pull Clarke into her arms as soon as she opened the passenger side door. Clarke’s beaming smile would have to do for now. 

“Hi Lexa. I’m surprised you managed to drag this one out of bed so early.” Abby was reaching over to the back seats to grab Clarke’s bag for her. 

Why was she suddenly so nervous in front of Clarke’s mum?

“Ye..yeah me too.” Lexa offered her an awkward smile, worried that somehow Abby would be able to tell what was going on between them from one conversation. 

“Alright girls, have a good day at school. Clarke, I’ll pick you up after school before I start my night shift ok?” 

Clarke leaned in and kissed her mother on the cheek. She was never the kind to be embarrassed by her mothers affections, especially since she was her only parent now. 

“Ok mum, love you, bye!” 

Abby had barely pulled away from the curb before Clarke was dragging Lexa towards the school grounds. They didn’t speak as they quickly walked towards the inconspicuous “staff only” door that lead to the private bathroom. Lexa pulled out her key and almost dropped it in her eagerness to finally get away from prying eyes with her girlfriend. 

The door closed behind them seconds after they had opened it and they were instantly pulling each other in to a heated kiss. Both moaning at the contact of their lips after almost two days apart. Lexa felt Clarke’s hands touch every part of her body that she could reach. She was already semi hard from the walk to the bathroom and on her way to becoming fully erect. 

Even though she knew the chances of someone walking in were slim, she pulled Clarke into one of the shower cubicles. Trying her hardest not to break the kiss, Lexa took both of their bags and placed them on the hooks behind the door. She peeled the letterman jacket off her shoulders and spread it out on the long wooden bench just outside the shower. Not once did Clarke’s lips stray from hers. Although she doesn’t think Clarke would let her if she tried. 

It’s still hard for her to believe that Clarke is her girlfriend. So when she runs her hands up Clarke’s sides and squeezes her magnificent boobs, she has to remind herself that she isn’t dreaming. The caress seemed to be exactly what the blonde wanted if the moans rumbling from her lips were any indication. 

“Fuck” kiss, “Lex” kiss, “I need you to touch me”. 

Lexa knew they had some time to spare before school started so decided to play coy with Clarke. 

“But I am touching you babe.” Lexa smirked into the kiss until she felt Clarke bite hard on her bottom lip. 

“Well if you aren’t going to touch me, I’ll have to do it myself. Just like I had to last night.” 

Images of Clarke’s hand in her pants flooded Lexa’s mind and caused a deep pleasurable throb between her legs. If she hadn’t already felt her fully erect dick rubbing against her pants, the hungry look on Clarke’s face confirmed it. 

Clarke pushed her back lightly against the opposite wall while she started to undress. The first to come off was her grey button up school shirt, providing Lexa a gorgeous view of Clarke’s cleavage in her bra. She left her matching skirt on but bent slightly to peel her underwear down her curvy thighs. 

Lexa tried her best to remember how to breath properly as Clarke sat on the bench and spread her legs. But all of her focus was now on the glistening wetness just noticeable under the skirt. She hadn’t seen Clarke’s pussy yet, but it was safe to say that she was absolutely desperate to. She was so in awe of the goddess in front of her that she let Clarke continue on with what she was doing, happy to spectate for now. 

She wasn’t sure that her legs knew how to work right now anyway. 

Lexa kneeled and felt her back press against the wall behind her. She wanted to be eye level for her first good look at Clarke. Her girlfriend didn’t delay the teasing anymore, and Lexa could tell why as soon as she hiked her skirt up and ran her fingers down her swollen lips. The deep pink pussy was absolutely drenched. It looked like the most delicious treat Lexa had ever seen. If this was the last thing Lexa saw before she died, she could die happy. 

She had seen plenty of vaginas on the porn that she watched. But none compared to Clarke’s. Her short blonde curls were neatly trimmed but still visible. Soft, plump lips hid most of Clarke’s clit, but Lexa could still see the swollen bud poking out, begging to be touched. She could still remember how it felt when she ran her fingers over it. So soft, so sensitive. Underneath all of that, Lexa could just make out Clarke’s opening, the road to heaven. 

She was so mesmerised by Clarke’s most intimate place that she had barely noticed the blonde stroking her clit. It was only when Clarke moaned that Lexa snapped out of it and brought her eyes back up to meet her favourite blue. Clarke’s face was almost as arousing as her pussy. She was flushed from her head to the top of her heaving breasts. Her mouth parted to let out her fast breath and occasional moans. The once sky-blue eyes were now almost black, looking at Lexa like she was prey. 

Clarke’s hand started picking up the pace, rubbing her clit faster, her hips thrusting up slightly. Her eyes never leaving Lexa. When they weren’t looking back into Lexa’s eyes, they were trained on the obvious bulge in her shorts. 

“Take your shirt off, now.” Clarke whined. 

Lexa was in no position to deny Clarke anything right now, so she undid her buttons as quickly as she could, tempted to just rip the damn shirt open. She would give her anything she needed, always. 

“Bra too. Shit. And your shorts.” Clarke moaned, backing off her clit a little. Obviously not wanting to cum straight away. 

She took her bra off quickly and watched Clarke suck her bottom lip into her mouth when her eyes met Lexa’s bare chest.   
“Shorts.” She demanded. 

Lexa stood up, not wanting to give up in too soon. She wanted to see what Clarke’s reaction would be. Instead of pulling her shorts down like she was asked, she ran her hand down her body and into her pants and briefs. As soon as her hand came in contact with her hard cock a shiver ran down her spine. She had ignored her own arousal in favour of watching Clarke that she didn’t realise how badly she needed to be touched too. 

She pulled her dick out of her briefs but left them confined in her shorts. That way she could touch herself but Clarke wouldn’t be able to see. She fisted her length and started pumping, groaning when she felt her precum sliding down the head. 

“Lexa. Shorts. Now.” 

Clarke wasn’t touching herself in any specific way, more so exploring her folds and occasionally brushing up against her clit. She was waiting. 

“Make me.” Lexa challenged with her signature smirk, gripping her dick harder and rubbing faster. 

“If you don’t take your shorts off and come over here now. I’m going to sink this finger right here into myself and you’ll miss your chance to do it first.” 

Lexa wasn’t sure if Clarke was being serious or not, but when she saw that single finger drag down the length of her pussy and almost reach the hole, she stopped immediately and tore off her pants. She wasn’t going to risk it. She needed to know what Clarke felt like. 

“Good girl baby. Now come here and finger me.” Clarke curved her opposite hand in a come hither motion that had Lexa almost blow her load without contact. 

She didn’t even think about the fact that Clarke was still partly clothed, and Lexa was once again butt naked. She was too desperate to feel Clarke’s soaked walls around her finger. 

“On your knees baby.” 

Fuck. Lexa was loving this demanding side of Clarke, and so was her dick that hadn’t stopped dripping since she took her pants off. 

Lexa looked up at Clarke, hoping for some sort of direction in what she wanted first. Her questioning look was rewarded with Clarke reaching down for her right hand and guiding it between her legs. As soon as Lexa’s fingers came in contact with the hard bud of Clarke’s clit she was thankful that it was still early enough for no one to walk past the bathroom. 

“mm, Lex. I love your fingers.” 

Clarke snaked one of her hands into Lexa’s hair while the other grasped the brunettes left hand resting on Clarke’s thigh. 

She built Clarke up for almost a minute until she was happy with the amount of slick coming out of Clarke’s pussy. It was turning her on immensely feeling Clarke lightly tug at her hair and grip her hand. 

“Ready babe?” Lexa asked, sliding one finger slowly down from Clarke’s clit to her pussy. 

“Yes. Fuck, yes baby. Lexa please.” Clarke groaned and unknowingly pulled Lexa’s head a bit closer. 

Not that Lexa was complaining. She was so close now that she could smell Clarke, and she smelt heavenly. Like a heavy musk. 

She probed gently at Clarke’s entrance to begin with, trying to gauge the blonde’s reaction. But she saw nothing but want. She had planned on slipping in slowly, but Clarke was so wet that as soon as her finger went inside it slid right up to her first knuckle. The breathy moan from the blonde was the go ahead to continue.

She slowly pulled her finger out again before pushing it back in deeper this time. Clarke’s pussy felt absolutely incredible. Warm, wet and tight. Lexa thought about how good it would feel to bury herself balls deep inside of her. To feel the ridges of Clarke’s walls clenching around her dick. 

“Keep going Lex. That feels amazing.” 

She started picking up the pace, watching Clarke’s eyes slowly lose focus and feeling her fingers digging harder into her hair. Between the steady rhythm and how drenched Clarke was, she could hear the squelching from Clarke’s pussy every time she pulled out and back in again. 

Clarke’s moaning and cursing was getting louder the faster Lexa pumped her finger. Lexa was painfully hard now. She looked down at the red tip of her dick that was dripping precum onto the floor and groaned. Clarke obviously noticed and felt bad for her. 

“Touch yourself Lex.” she whimpered, letting go of Lexa’s left hand and shoving it into her bra to play with one of her nipples. 

“Fuck” Lexa groaned as soon as her left hand wrapped around the base of her cock. 

She tried creating a rhythm to get them both off at the same time. Pushing into Clarke as she stroked her hand up her dick and pulling out when she stroked back down. It started working well for a little while. Both of them were moaning loudly, not breaking eye contact. Getting off on watching each other flushed with pleasure. 

But Lexa was so worked up that it had barely been a minute before she felt the telltale signs of her balls tightening. She tried to study Clarke’s reactions and see how close the blonde was. She was fluttering around her finger occasionally but probably not enough to cum as soon as Lexa. Clarke needed more to push her over the edge. 

She was just about to add another finger when a delicious thought invaded her mind. Her head was already close to Clarke’s centre, so she just had to crane her neck slightly to make her lips come in contact with the slippery clit. She was really hoping that no one was anywhere near this building, because Clarke actually screamed when Lexa sucked the sensitive bud in between her lips. 

“Oh my god. Mmmm. Lex. Feels so fucking good.” 

Clarke had a death grip on Lexa’s head now. So thankfully she hadn’t planned on stopping because there was no way Clarke was letting her. 

Lexa was working them both hard and fast now. Flicking her tongue across Clarke’s clit. It was when she felt adventurous and brought her bottom teeth lightly into the mix that she felt Clarke tense and smother her face with her essence. Clarke’s moan was downright pornographic and had Lexa blowing her load onto the floor seconds later. 

She slowly brought them both down from their highs before falling back onto the floor, drained of all energy. She didn’t mind that her bare ass was in contact with the cold tiles. Her body was hot anyway. When she looked up at Clarke recovering and still twitching from the aftershocks it sent a pleasant tingle to her cock despite just emptying her balls. 

She was surprised when Clarke got down from the bench to lay down on the floor with her, curling up into her side and running her fingers down her stomach. 

They kissed deeply, but not sexually. Drowning in each other’s love. After a few minutes of cooling down Lexa got up and helped Clarke stand. She went to grab a couple of towels quickly, hoping no one would catch her running out of the cubicle in the nude. 

She locked the door behind her again and helped Clarke peel off the rest of her clothes before dragging her into the shower. They were both careful not to wet their hair and make it too obvious that they had somehow had a shower on school grounds. 

“I can’t believe it took us so long to admit our feelings.” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips. 

Lexa took Clarke’s face in her hands and smoothed her thumbs over the blonde’s cheeks. 

“Well now that we have, I can assure you that I’m never letting you go.” 

They helped wash each other in the shower before drying off and getting changed back into their uniforms. Both of them wore a stupid smile for the rest of the day and snuck off to steal kisses as often as they could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter. Clarke reciprocates in a new way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't given up on any of my fics, so please let me know which you would like to see more of!
> 
> Also, would anyone like to see more story and less smut in this fic? or are you happy with how it's going?

They hadn’t been able to meet early at school for the rest of the week for some reason or another. Between their parent’s not being able to make it in earlier and Lexa’s soccer practice twice a week it was impossible. But that didn’t stop them from sneaking back to the bathroom in their lunch breaks to make out. 

Clarke thought making out for 10 minutes each break would be enough to keep them at bay until the weekend, but boy were they wrong. It was only as late as Wednesday before their 10-minute breaks turned into 15 or 20 minutes and ended up with their pants around their thighs and each other’s hands bringing them quick release. Their friends were becoming sceptical about the long absences, but they had passed the point of caring. 

They were borderline addicted to each other. Addicted to the feeling of quick, rough hands. Addicted to the taste of soft lips and sweaty skin. Just the thought of what tonight would bring had Clarke soaking wet. 

Throughout the whole week all Clarke could think about was what Lexa’s dick would feel like in her mouth. What the creamy cum that she had felt multiple times now in her hands would taste like. Lexa had gone down on her twice without even being asked and she wanted to return the favour. She knew that Lexa would never ask or pressure her to do it. Her girlfriend was the epitome of respectful. 

So halfway through her last class of the day, Clarke had made up her mind. Tonight, was going to be about Lexa. 

It surprised her how quickly she talked herself into giving Lexa head. Whenever she had dated in the past and thought about blowing one of the guys she was with, it made her anxious in a bad way. Like she wouldn’t enjoy it and would want it to be over with as quickly as possible. 

But imagining the look of pleasure on her girlfriend’s face had her changing her mind in an instant. For Lexa, she would do anything.

The rest of class went by in a blur of sexual fantasies. She couldn’t even tell you what Mr Pike had covered in class today. Hopefully nothing that they were going to be tested on any time soon. She didn’t really care right now though. As soon as the bell sounded, signalling the end of the school day Clarke was up and out of her seat. 

She walked as fast as she could without running to meet Lexa at the front of the school. Fridays meant that Lexa’s dad would be picking them up promptly 5 minutes after the bell. Since her mum always had to work the night shift Fridays, they figured out a routine pretty quick. 

Neither parents minded the girls being at the Griffins house alone. Clarke knew that her mum preferred it when Lexa was there with her when she couldn’t be. Plus, since their families had known each other so long and only lived around the corner it never bothered them. 

It was much harder than Clarke ever imagined seeing Lexa wait under the large tree at their pickup spot and not run over and pepper her with kisses. Ever since she felt those plush lips against her own, she struggled to keep her distance. It helped that Lexa was obviously struggling along with her. Knuckles turning white with obvious signs of her impatience. 

“Hey baby, how was your last class?” Clarke leaned in to whisper, putting a comforting hand on Lexa’s shoulder to try and initiate some sort of contact that wouldn’t draw unwanted attention. 

Lexa visibly sighed. “Incredibly long, but I’m thankful it’s finally over. I texted my dad at the end of lunch and he said it’s ok for me to stay both nights. But only if it’s ok with you. I don’t want to put you out or anything.” Lexa wouldn’t make eye contact with her for the last part of her sentence. A light blush covering her cheeks. 

“Seriously?” Clarke squealed.

“Um yeah. I told him we had a project to work on, but I can just say we got it done tonight so I’ll have a reason to go home tomorrow.” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck, looking shyer then Clarke has ever seen her. 

“Lex, I seriously can’t wait to spend the whole weekend with you. They never agree to that!” 

She was finding it incredibly hard not to wrap her arms around Lexa’s neck and embrace her like she wanted to. Especially when that gorgeous smile came into play at her response.

“Yeah? I didn’t want to presume, but I figured it might be nice.” 

“You’re so sweet baby. I love you.” Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa on the cheek, not caring who saw them. 

The blush on Lexa’s cheeks deepened when they saw her dad’s car pull around the street corner. He was still too far away to have seen anything, but Clarke thought it was adorable. 

“I love you too Clarke.” 

Yep. That sweet smile and heart eyes Lexa was her new favourite thing. Well, it was on par with Lexa’s tongue and fingers. 

They quickly grabbed their bags and got into the car before Lexa’s dad even had a chance to park. There were barely any places to park and neither of them wanted to wait for him to come back around a few times. He wasn’t very happy but got over it quickly when Lexa started talking to him about hockey. 

Clarke always zoned out completely when they talked about sports. She had no idea what they were talking about most of the time and didn’t really care. So, she distracted herself by checking out Lexa on the passenger seat. Luckily, Clarke had chosen the seat behind Lexa’s dad so he couldn’t see where her eyes were going. 

Their conversation turned into white noise as she trailed her eyes from Lexa’s soft curls, to her defined collarbones. Her eyes took a longer detour over her chest and imagined the perky breasts beneath her shirt. She could almost feel her mouth watering with how badly she wanted to wrap her lips around a tanned nipple. It had been days since she saw Lexa naked. Four days to be precise. And she couldn’t wait to get her shirt and bra off her. To feel her boobs in her hands…

“Clarke?” Lexa’s dad asked. 

“Hmm? Sorry what was that?” 

She could see Lexa smirking at her and it took everything not to lean over and smack her playfully. 

“Can your mum drop Lexa back off at the house on Sunday?” 

Luckily for Clarke, Lexa’s dad knew her well enough now to know that she often zones out. 

“Oh! Yeah I’m sure she won’t mind. She gets home around midnight on Saturday so it might not be until mid-morning if that’s ok?” 

“Fine by me.” 

She couldn’t believe they were going to have almost two days together. Her thighs clenched in anticipation. Clarke could barely take it any longer when the finally pulled up at her house. 

“Thanks for the lift Gus” Clarke leaned over the seat to kiss him on the cheek and got out of the car, walking as fast as she could to the front door without sprinting. 

She was already inside the house by the time Lexa finished saying goodbye. Which gave her plenty of time to go to the lounge room, rip her shirt off and wait for Lexa on the couch. 

“Clarke?” She heard Lexa call out from the front door. 

“Lock the door and come here” 

Clarke heard the sound of the lock clicking into place and Lexa dropping her bag onto the dining table. Her breathing had already doubled by the time Lexa found her. She gave her a come-hither motion with her finger and leaned back on the couch. 

Lexa moaned at the sight of her, eyes zeroing in on her lacy pink bra. She didn’t waste any more time, jogging over and crashing their lips together before her legs even sank into the fabric. Clarke didn’t want to take it slow this time. She was way too worked up thinking about what she wanted to do. She unbuttoned Lexa’s shirt with practiced ease and shoved it down her arms. Her bra was removed straight after and was instantly replaced with Clarke’s eager hands. 

“Fuck.” Lexa groaned.

Clarke was too busy reacquainting herself with the feel of Lexa’s boobs that she barely noticed when her own bra was removed. It wasn’t until Lexa broke the kiss to take one of her nipples into her mouth that she realised her state of undress. Not that she minded one bit. 

Her head fell back into the pillows while Lexa’s tongue worked her nipples. But it didn’t stop her from pinching Lexa’s own sensitive peaks. She feelt the answering groan vibrate around her skin and was proud of herself for keeping up with Lexa. 

Needy hands started undoing the button of her pants. When she felt them dip into her underwear she stopped what she was doing to grab a hold of Lexa’s wrist. If she didn’t do this now she would get carried away in Lexa taking care of her like she always did. 

Lexa obviously wasn’t expecting to be stopped, so when she was, she removed her hand straight away thinking she had done something wrong. 

“Shit. Too fast right? Sorry, I just got carried away and I….” 

Clarke pulled Lexa in by the back of her neck for a soft, reassuring kiss.

“You did nothing wrong baby. In fact, you’ve done everything right. You always take care of me and never worry about yourself. Let me take care of you for a change. Please?” 

She felt the tremble of soft lips against her own and a nod of confirmation. 

Clarke pushed Lexa back softly until she was sitting upright with her back against the cushions and kneeled down between her legs. She ran her hands down from the back of Lexa’s neck, over her breasts and down her abs to her pants. Not once did her eyes leave sharp green. The last thing she wanted was to make Lexa uncomfortable. God she loved her. A goddess who worshipped her, to call her own. 

With sure, steady hands Clarke unbuttoned Lexa’s pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. Her girlfriend was already completely hard, that much was obvious. She couldn’t wait to touch her hard cock again. The gorgeous length of soft skin and swollen head that brought out the most beautiful and erotic noises from Lexa that Clarke had ever heard. 

Zipper now down as far as it could go, Clarke opened up her pants so she could see the bulge in her brief’s underneath. Lexa’s hips undulating beneath her was an obvious enough sign to move forward. She gripped both Lexa’s briefs and pants in her hands and pulled them down just past the top of her thighs. She was so distracted by the thick cock springing free that she didn’t bother pulling the pants down any further. 

One hand wrapped around the base instantly while the other cupped her heavy balls. Lexa let out a mix between a sigh and a moan at the touch, her hands digging into the fabric of the couch. Her abs were pronounced with the effort of holding herself back and letting Clarke do whatever she wanted. Clarke could feel her eyes on her, but she couldn’t divert her gaze from the twitching length in her hands. 

She stroked it lightly for a few minutes, building up the confidence to do what she had originally planned. She wasn’t nervous about actually doing it. It was more so the fear that she would do a terrible job and Lexa wouldn’t enjoy it. 

Lexa being Lexa, picked up on the difference. Usually Clarke would be beating her off with all her strength by now. 

“Babe? Is everything ok?” Lexa covered one of Clarkes hands with her own and used the other to guide Clarke’s face to look at her. 

“Yeah. I just wanted to try something but I’m not sure if you’ll like it. And I don’t want to disappoint you because you always make me feel so good. I just want to make you feel good too.” 

“Clarke, Clarke, Stop for a second. You can talk to me about anything alright? If you want to stop it’s ok. We can just watch a movie or something.” 

Clarke sighed deeply, it was now or never.

“I kind of wanted to try giving you a blow job.” 

Lexa didn’t reply straight away, making Clarke think that she had made a mistake bringing it up. She went to get up off her knees when Lexa put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her girlfriend to find her eyes completely black, chest moving at a rapid rate with her breathing. 

“You. You want to. Fuck.” Lexa groaned and her cock visibly throbbed. 

“Babe you don’t need to worry about me not liking that. It’s hard enough to hold off with your hands on me. Thinking about your mouth. Fuck.” 

Clarke finally relaxed and took Lexa back in her hand, feeling more confident now then ever.

“Promise you’ll tell me if I do something you don’t like?” 

“Yes, I promise. But please keep touching me. I can’t wait any more.” 

Lexa’s hands went back to her sides, gripping the couch even harder than before. 

Clarke leaned forward so her boobs were resting against the insides of Lexa’s legs. Her mouth close enough that she’s sure her breath could be felt on the flesh. She gripped the shaft firmly at the base before leaning in and running her tongue over the head. 

“Oh! Oh my god. Clarke! More. Please.” 

Reinvigorated, Clarke opened her mouth as wide as she could to take the whole head into her mouth and suck. She had no idea if she was doing it right, but by the loud moan and the hand being placed on the back of her head, she figured she wasn’t doing the wrong thing. 

Lexa was beyond words at this point. Her eyelids were fluttering, eyes rolled far back into her head. She had a firm grip on Clarke’s head, but didn’t push her in any way. 

Clarke kind of liked the feeling of Lexa’s dick in her mouth. The head was soft on her tongue and she loved feeling it pass back and forward through her lips. She tried taking as much of it into her mouth as she could, but she only got about halfway before her gag reflex stopped her. 

Her throat was burning slightly, but it was completely worth it to see how much Lexa was enjoying it. She wanted to drag it out as long as she could, but also wanted to taste more of the salty precum that she was sucking out of the head. She slid her lips and mouth up and down the hard cock as fast as she could, trying to go deeper every time. 

She was about halfway down again when Lexa accidently thrusted her hips up and forced more of it into her mouth and caused her to gag. 

“Fuck. Sorry, I didn’t mean to..” 

Lexa was trying to pull Clarke’s head away from her to give her a break, but Clarke slapped her hand away and went straight back to bobbing her head up and down. She was going to need Lexa so badly after this. Never once did she think having Lexa’s dick in her mouth would make her so wet. 

She needed to make Lexa cum, now. One of her free hands that was resting on Lexa’s thigh started pumping her from the base while she created a stronger suction with her mouth. 

Clarke was surprised Lexa was still breathing properly with how deep she was moaning. The hand behind her head was pulling at her hair almost painfully, but she knew Lexa probably needed it so let her be. 

“Clarke…Babe. I’m gunna cum. I’m gunna cum.” 

Both of Lexa’s hands were in her hair now, encouraging the fast rhythm of her mouth for the last moments before she stilled completely and let out a full-bodied groan. Clarke felt the warm cum rush into her mouth and tried to swallow it as much as she could, but she felt some of it running down her chin. She didn’t hate the taste either and would happily swallow Lexa’s load again and again. 

She kept sucking the cum from Lexa until it tapered off and she went soft. Lexa was looking down at her with eyes full of awe when she finally looked up. 

“Was that ok?” Clarke asked, wiping the cum from her chin with her fingers and popping it back into her mouth. 

“That was incredible. I literally have no words except I hope you plan to do that again in the very near future.” 

Lexa helped her up to straddle her hips so she could kiss her, not caring that Clarke had just swallowed her load. 

“Sure baby. But right now, I need your mouth on my pussy before I explode.” 

Clarke squealed when Lexa flipped her back onto the couch and buried her face between her legs. She made her cum twice on the couch that afternoon before they both got hungry for actual food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took some advice from your last comments and added a little bit more plot. I'm thinking of doing a small time jump after this chapter.
> 
> I wrote the whole chapter in one sitting so I'm hoping there aren't too many mistakes.

Lexa couldn’t think of a better way to wake up. It didn’t matter that Clarkes body was practically suffocating her. She would give up half the air in her lungs to be closer to her girlfriend.

It was usually hard for her to convince her eyes to open in the mornings. But the need to see Clarke’s beautiful sleepy face won out. She got to see a side of Clarke that no one else did and wouldn’t miss any opportunity to do so. Her hand basically found its way to Clarkes hair all on its own. Lexa had long given up trying to find out why she acted the way she did around the blonde. Though it took her a while to name it, she has never not loved Clarke.

Lexa ran her fingers through silky blonde locks to push some of them away from her own face. Although she missed the smell of Clarke’s floral shampoo almost instantly, it made up for it when pale skin came into view. 

She dropped a light kiss to the top of Clarke’s head and squeezed her closer. When memories from the previous night resurfaced, Lexa took a long steadying breath, upsetting some of the baby hairs on Clarke’s forehead. 

Thankfully, a noise downstairs redirected that train of thought before she could fall further into her daydream. Abby was always up before them on Saturday despite working until after midnight. She tried her best for Clarke, and Lexa was happy that the two of them were close. Every Saturday morning without fail, Abby would make Clarke breakfasts so they could eat together. 

Since Lexa has been staying over lately, the invitation has been extended to her too. Abby never seemed to mind though. “The more the merrier” was always her response when Lexa was worried about imposing. 

She considered waking Clarke up herself before she heard a light knock, followed by the door being creaked open. Her instincts were telling her to pull away from Clarke before Abby had the chance to find them cuddled up. But they were both fully clothed in their pyjamas, and Abby would probably be more sceptical if they weren’t touching. 

“Good morning” Abby whispered, smiling softly at the sight of them. 

“Hi Abby, how was your shift?” Lexa was also mindful to also keep her voice down, both of them knowing that if they woke Clarke up too suddenly, they would be dealing with a grumpy beast.

Abby pushed the door open more and leaned up against the door frame. “Just the usual. I’m glad you’re here though, I think Clarke has been missing you this week. She won’t shut up about you. More than normal anyway.” Lexa couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face. She had been feeling exactly the same this week. Lunch breaks and before school were never enough time to get her fill of Clarke. 

“Well I was actually going to stay again tonight, if that’s ok with you? My dad said it was fine.”

“Of course, you’re always welcome here. Octavia’s birthday is today isn’t it? Do you need me to drop you to drop you off and pick you up somewhere tonight?” 

Shit. They had both completely forgotten about Octavia’s party. She vaguely remembers everyone discussing it at lunch, but her and Clarke had been a bit ‘busy’ during their lunch breaks this week. There goes tonight’s plans of a Hunger Games marathon and a possible repeat of the previous night. 

Abby read the look of shock on her face and laughed lightly, keeping her mouth covered with one hand to control her laughter. 

“Lucky for you I saw Auroras Facebook post this morning. I don’t start work until midnight tonight so I can take you shopping after breakfast if you still need to get her something.”

Lexa sat up on the bed without trying to move her sleeping girlfriend too much. Her neck was straining as she tried to keep eye contact with Abby. Although she didn’t get too far before Clarke’s body automatically moved with her. 

“Yes, thank you that would be great. I don’t think Clarke remembered either.”

“No, I supposed not. Breakfast will be ready in five if you can wake up sleeping beauty?” Abby asked. 

“Sure, we will be down soon.” 

Abby nodded and closed the door behind her, leaving the two of them alone again. 

In the past, before they had admitted their feelings to each other, Lexa would usually wake Clarke up by sneaking out of her grip and lightly shaking her awake. But this time she couldn’t resist trying something else. She knew Abby wouldn’t be coming back in to get them for at least another 10 minutes if they hadn’t come out yet, so she had a little bit of time for what she had planned. 

Lexa pushed back the tendrils of blonde hair away from Clarkes neck before laying a soft kiss at the top of her collar bone. It did nothing to stir Clarke though, so she dragged her lips higher and started lightly sucking on the spot under the blonde’s chin that always had her squirming. Almost instantly, a breathy wine escaped Clarke’s lips. Lexa smiled into her neck, pleased with how her plan was coming along. 

She continued to kiss the right side of her neck before swapping over to the left. But even though Clarke kept wining in her sleep, she still didn’t wake up. 

Lexa took a quick look at the time and tried to listen out for Abby, making sure she was still in the kitchen. She could hear the bacon cooking and knew she had at least another 5 minutes before Abby came back for them. 

Gentle hands gripped the bottom of Clarke’s shirt that was already halfway up her stomach and pulled it up to her neck, revealing two pale, perky breasts in all their glory. She didn’t waste any time wrapping her lips around one of the pebbled pink nipples while one of her hands came up to tug on the other. 

It was almost in instant reaction after that. Dreamy blue eyes started blinking open rapidly, trying to adjust to the brightness in the room. They landed on her and immediately darkened at the sight. She had figured out by now that Clarke loved watching when she sucked her nipples.

“Mmm, Lex.” Clarkes eyes closed again, her hand coming up to tangle in Lexa’s hair. 

Lexa swapped over to the other nipple, giving it equal attention but then pulled back. She had managed to get out of the bed before Clarke had even fully realised she had stopped completely. 

“What?” When Clarkes eyes opened again she looked utterly confused. Though her shirt was still bunched up with her perky nipples at attention, making Lexa almost reconsider getting back into the bed.

“It’s time for breakfast babe. Your mum is just finishing it now.” Lexa laughed as she turned away and walked over to Clarke’s bathroom to relieve her bladder.

“The fuck.” She heard Clarke groan from the bedroom. 

Lexa couldn’t wipe the smirk off her face while she finished up in the bathroom. She was just about to tuck herself back into her pyjama pants when she felt Clarke wrap her arms around her waist. A warm hand immediately finding its way to her soft dick while the other slid up her shirt to cup her boob. 

“That was mean baby. It’s not nice to tease you know.” Clarkes voice was so deep and raspy that she shivered in response. 

Lexa’s fast reaction to Clarkes touch was almost embarrassing. She could feel all of her blood heading south as her girlfriend stroked her to attention and rolled her nipple between soft fingers. She was so enraptured by the feeling that she had forgotten to say anything. Heck, she had almost forgotten where they were. 

“That’s it baby. Get that cock nice and hard for me.”

Clarke was steadily pumping her, one hand on her almost hard member and the other now playing with her balls. She had to cough back her moan though when a knock to Clarke’s bedroom door startled her. 

“Be out in a second mum.” Clarke sung cheerily, letting go of Lexa and walking out of the bathroom.

The whimper that escaped her mouth after Clarke’s hands left her was borderline pathetic. 

“Are you coming baby?” Clarke asked innocently from the bedroom.

“Seriously! Clarke! I can’t go out there like this.” Lexa was completely flustered, eyes darting around the bathroom for something that could miraculously help her situation. 

“Guess you should have thought about that before teasing me” Clarke shrugged and walked out of the room, presumably to join Abby for breakfast. 

“Fuuuck.” Lexa groaned, hitting her head against the wall and wrapping her fingers around herself.

It barely took two minutes before she was squeezing her cum into a roll of balled up toilet paper, the thought of Clarkes mouth worked much better now that she actually knew what it was like. 

\----------

Breakfast was nice. Clarke and Lexa told Abby how school went for the week while Abby shared some stories from the hospital. It was much more relaxed then meals usually were for her at home. Lexa’s parents would always hound her about school every day, asking which classes she had that day like hadn’t told them every week before. 

Abby was always encouraging and made a big deal out of even the smallest accomplishments. And Clarke definitely inherited mothers’ enthusiasm. When she was with them both it almost felt like her own personal cheer squad. 

She helped Clarke with the dishes while Abby sorted out a work crisis over the phone. Within an hour they were pulling up at the mall, trying to decide what to get for Octavia. 

“What about some perfume” Abby asked, picking up a ridiculously pink glass bottle that Octavia would probably throw at them if they bought.

“Hah! O isn’t really that kind of girl mum. Unless you can find something there that says BO.” Clarke was off to the side flicking through the rack of discounted CD’s. Who even buys CD’s now anyway?

Abby threw her arms up in frustration, moving over to the cosmetic isle. “Well it might be a good idea if you actually helped look for something.” 

Lexa knew the pain of shopping with Clarke. They could be there all day and not buy a single thing. She needed to intervene before both her and Abby went crazy. 

“O was talking about some horror movie box set a while ago, why don’t we look for that?” 

Abby looked relieved that someone finally made a suggestion while Clarke pondered it for a moment. “That’s not a bad idea babe, lucky you pay attention to that sort of stuff.

“Excuse me?” Abby asked surprised. 

Lexa froze on the spot, noticing that Clarke had done the same. 

“Unless my ears deceived me, you either just referred to Lexa a baby pig, or you called her babe. Have I missed something?”

Clarke schooled herself surprisingly fast, but probably not fast enough for Abby not to notice the pause. 

“I’ve been calling Lexa babe for years mum, keep up.” 

Abby shook her head, thankfully with a teasing smile on her face. 

“Clarke Griffin you are a worse liar than your father.”

Shit. There was no escaping this. Abby was like a dog with a bone, she never gave up on something once she started. 

Clarke was blushing now, avoiding eye contact with the both of them as she slowly started walking over towards the movies. “Shall we go and get Octavia’s present so we can get lunch at that nice café next to Target?” 

“Oh, you mean my favourite restaurant that I usually have to drag you to? Don’t try to butter me up hoping I’m going to drop this. We will be having words later, daughter of mine.” 

Lexa could feel the blush burning into her cheeks. They had planned on telling their friends about their relationship before anyone else. But it looks like Abby’s at the top of the list now. 

She followed along with them for the next couple of hours, wishing she could blend into the background and avoid the embarrassment of possibly being outed to Clarkes mother. 

\------------

The rest of the day went by quickly. After they all got over the embarrassment of what happened at the store, everything went back to normal. Abby hung around with them to watch a movie when they all got back to the house. Lexa could barely remember what it was about though. She was asleep for more than half of it. Clearly the movie was made before she had even been born.

The condition of watching it together was that Abby could choose. She swears there was dust on the case that she pulled off the shelf. But neither her nor Clarke were game to say anything to her lest she bring up the awkward ‘babe’ slip again. 

All in all though, it had been a pretty fantastic day. She got to kiss Clarke whenever they had a few spare minutes from Abby, which to be honest kind of added to the excitement of being caught. And nobody batted an eyelid when Clarke curled up beside her on the couch. 

When it finally hit 5pm they were quickly getting dressed to leave for Octavia’s. Lexa chose to wear her black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt, while Clarke decided on a sinful white dress after throwing almost half of her wardrobe on the floor. She could barely take her eyes off her girlfriend and they hadn’t even left the room yet. How she was going to keep her hands to herself tonight was a mystery. 

Abby dropped them off at the front of the large house at 6pm and told them she would be back by 11pm sharp so she had time to take them home and get to work. 

Lexa recognised most of the people there when they walked through the open front door and into the spacious living area. Though she wasn’t too happy to see that Finn and his idiot friends had been invited. She hated the way he looked at Clarke. Not lovingly, like she deserved to be looked at, but like she was some kind of meat. 

But they were good friends of Octavia’s since they all played on the same mixed soccer team at school. It wouldn’t do anyone any favours to start something with him, so she always just ignored him whenever she could. She almost broke that internal truce though when he leaned in to hug Clarke. 

“Lexa!” 

She had to school the glare on her face when she turned to meet Costia. At least there was someone here other than their small group of friends that she got along with. They were in a few classes together and hit it off quickly. Costia was the kind of person that never said a single bad thing about anyone, ever. So it was refreshing to sit next to her and not have to listen to the inevitable high school bitching. 

“Hey Cos, I’m glad you’re here.” 

Lexa returned the hug from Costia and smiled at her. She was about to turn around and join Clarke into the conversation when she noticed her girlfriend walking off with Raven. Maybe she went to say happy birthday to Octavia. 

“I pretty much only agreed to come because I knew you’d be here. I don’t usually like going to parties.” 

“Me neither, but O would have killed me if I didn’t turn up.” She laughed knowing her friend well. If she hadn’t come Octavia would have blacklisted her for at least a few days. 

“Do you want something to drink? I brought my own lemonade in case there was only alcohol.” Costia lifted up the cup in her hand, showing the clear liquid. 

“Sure, lemonade sounds great actually.” 

\----------

It was just past 8 when Lexa found Clarke again. Every time she caught sight of her the blonde was talking to someone new. It annoyed her but she didn’t want to come across as clingy. Although it was strange since Clarke was usually just as eager to be with her then she was.

Thankfully Costia was keeping her company since mostly everyone else was already tipsy. Including Clarke by the looks of it. 

Octavia’s older brother Bellamy was supervising them all tonight. Which meant that the alcohol was passed around freely. 

Lexa never cared for it though, not after witnessing the damage her drunk uncle caused their family years ago. So she left her friends to their own devices and hung out with Costia. But as the hours passed she couldn’t stay away from Clarke any longer, especially since the girl obviously needed to slow down on the drinking. 

Clarke was in the kitchen brushing off another advance from Finn when she came up beside her with a glass of water. 

“Come on princess, give me another chance and I promise I won’t stuff it up this time.” Finn was slurring and leaning much too close to Clarke in Lexa’s opinion. So she slid between the gap separating them and offered Clarke the glass.

“I think you need some water Clarke.” 

Clarke scoffed at her, batting the water away with her hand and actively avoiding meeting Lexa’s eyes. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Lexa whispered so no one else heard the term of endearment. She didn’t care enough about the secret not to push the stray hair behind Clarke’s ears though. 

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” Clarke whispered back, looking utterly defeated. 

“If it’s upset you then it’s not stupid at all. Talk to me?” Lexa slid her hand from the side of Clarke’s face to the bottom of her chin, pushing it up slightly to meet her eyes. 

“Do you like Costia?” 

Lexa frowned, not understanding what Clarke was getting at. 

“Sure I like Costia, she’s nice. Why has that got you upset?” 

Clarke shook her head. “That’s not what I meant. Do you like her more than a friend?” 

“Of course not. I love you Clarke, you’re the only one I want. She’s just my friend.” 

“But we barely just got here before you were giving her all your attention.” 

Lexa exhaled. Tipsy Clarke was always hard to reason with. 

“Baby that was only because you were talking to Finn. When I turned back around to talk to you, you had already gone. I’ve missed you all night.” 

“Yeah?” Clarke looked hopeful.

“Yes. You look gorgeous, and sexy. I can’t wait to get you out of that dress.” 

Clarke swallowed, her eyed dilating slightly.

“Now will you drink some water please? I need you be awake and coherent tonight when we get home so I can eat you out.”

The speed that Clarke snatched the water from her hand almost caused them to drop the glass. She wasn’t sure if Clarke was purposely drinking the water so small droplets escaped the sides of her mouth, but she was enjoying it regardless. 

“Have you ever thought about having sex with me?” Clarke asked when she finished the glass and placed it onto the bench behind her. 

Lexa looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. She was glad she wasn’t the one with the glass in her hand or she would have dropped it for sure. 

“All the time.” She said seriously, hoping it wasn’t the wrong thing to say. 

“Mmmm. Me too. I think I’m getting closer to being ready for that. I love you Lex, and I want you in every way that I can have you.” 

Lexa shook and tried to school her breathing. Having sex with Clarke would be a dream come true. There is no one else in the world she would rather lose her virginity to. 

“You better drink some more water, because if you keep talking like that I’m going to call your mum to pick us up early.” 

Lexa thought Clarke was walking away again when she turned around. But it was only to grab the glass and fill it up at the sink before greedily drinking the whole thing in one go. 

“Call her then.”


End file.
